Leave us in peace
by Kctcreeper
Summary: When they can't take it anymore they decide to leave. How will their friends and family react to them going. Naruhina oc/oc
1. Chapter 1: departure

**Hey guys Kc here and I just wanted to let you guys know that this story is a non edited (me looking over it doesn't count) so there's going to be some mistakes (mainly me putting the proper tense) so please go easy on me but if you have any idea post below in the comments**

 **Xxxx**

 **Chapter 1**

Naruto's P.O.V.

That was it. He had enough of all the hatred that he had received since birth. He thought he had friends... He thought wrong.

 **FLASHBACK**

As a pink haired girl was slowly walking through town with her head down a loud mouthed, orange clad teen was running through the same street stopping the second he saw her.

"Hey Sakura-chan? I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat?" He had his trademark grin plastered on his face as usual hoping she would say yes.

She didn't though "Naruto. Screw off. Nobody wants you here." She looked him dead in the eyes and shouted "You're just a brat who has no family, no friends and nobody to care for. You're nothing more than an attention hungry monster." She struck him several times in the chest with two fingers and on the last one she felt water hit her finger. When she felt the water she covered her mouth realizing what she had just said to him. "Naruto..."

"You know what Sakura I've gotten that my whole life. I never thought I'd get it from you." The second he said that to her he ran. He didn't care where. He didn't care anymore.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Hinata's P.O.V.

This was it. She hated her family. All the cruelty, all the brutality, all the pressure. Why couldn't she just leave this village behind and never come back.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Why are you so weak! Your sister was stronger then you are now when she was two. Just get out of my sight." Her father shouted at Hinata as her sister just smirked in victory.

Hinata ran trying to get away from the house she grew up in. Eventually she reached a lake and just cried for a long time.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Third person P.O.V.

Naruto was walking along a path when he heard crying from a familiar friend of his. Hinata. He walked over there and tapped her shoulder.

"Have you come to insult me more" she screamed without turning her head to look at him as she kept crying. "Do you think I like being weak"

"Who says you're weak. I see a very strong ninja that could take on anyone she wanted." Naruto wasn't sure if this was what she wanted to hear but that's what he said as he sat beside her.

"Oh sorry Naruto-kun... I just had a tough time training again. My father thinks I'm a weakling who needs to be babied. I just want to run away to a place I'd never be found" she wanted him to go with her but she highly doubted he would he was so excited when he told her he was planning to ask Sakura out.

"I know how you feel... My whole life I've been called a monster for something out of my hands." The second those words left his mouth he just realized that he let his crush know that there was something that he was keeping from her probably destroying his chances with her.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" She looked at him tears still present on her face.

He reached over to her face and wiped the tears away. "If I tell you do you promise you won't freak out like everyone else" Hinata just nods encouraging him to continue. "16 years ago the Kyūbi attacked Konoah as you know but what was not told to our generation is that the 4th hokage didn't kill it. Instead he sealed it inside of his own son to prevent it from destroying the village... That child was..."

"You." Hinata finished for him as he just nodded to confirm it. It all made sense to her now. Everyone hated him because he has a demon inside him. She dove at Naruto giving him a hug to which he instantly accepted surprising her. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, if I had known I would have been there for you."

"Thank you Hinata. That means the world to me..." Naruto trailed off like he was thinking about something.

"You ok? What are you thinking about?" Hinata looked generally worried for him.

Naruto was not sure about this but he decided to do it now and know how she felt than not do it and not know "Hinata I'm going to do two things. First off I'm leaving Konoah tonight." A look appeared on Hinata's face that clearly showed how heartbroken she was. He took a deep breathe. "And I want you to come with me but I want your answer based on what I do next."

Hinata was overwhelmed by what he had asked. He had asked her to run away with him... But what if what happened next prevented her from going. "Ok Naruto-kun"

Naruto took a deep breath and leaned in and kissed her on the lips shocking her. He pulled away after what seemed like forever. "Hinata I don't want you to come with me and us be just friends, I want us to leave as something more."

She didn't even hesitate and dove right at him kissing him over and over again until a question dawned on her "Naruto-kun? Why are you doing this? I thought you liked Sakura." She was both nervous and hopeful of his answer.

"I never liked Sakura like that. I was scared to ask the girl I really liked so I told myself that I liked her. To me you've always been the only girl." He hugged her as he told her the truth hoping she would accept it and come with him.

"I'm coming with you. This is a dream come true for me and I'm not passing up this opportunity." She hugged him tightly not wanting this to be a dream.

"Ok. We should go home and pack but we will meet here at 2 A.M. Ok?" Naruto and Hinata were taking a big risk by doing this but they didn't care. As long as they had each other.

"Ok Naruto-kun... I-I love you" she immediately tensed up from that last comment she made not sure if it was a good idea.

Naruto just smiles "I love you too. I'll see you tonight." With that they parted ways to prepare for their journey together.

Later that night

 _'Alright 1:30 time to get going don't want to keep her waiting._ ' Naruto quickly went through his stuff to make sure he had what he needed. Once he was sure he did he placed a note on the table and left his apartment to meet Hinata.

When he got there she was sitting and waiting for him. ' _Maybe he isn't coming. Maybe this was all just a trick by father to punish me.'_

As Hinata slowly started to get up to head back home she felt a hand grip hers. "You weren't planning on going home were you." His mood clearly dropped but he put on a fake smile.

Hinata's smile returned to her face as she planted a kiss on his lips "I was just starting to think that you weren't coming. I mean you are 15 minutes late."

"Sorry I was just making sure I had everything. You ready to go." He grabbed her hand as the two ninja took off into the Forest.


	2. Chapter 2: The Foxchild

**I do no own Naruto in any way shape or form**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Several years later_

"Orders up!" Yelled a 6 tailed blonde boy. The boy had lavender eyes outlined in red along the edges of the irises with black slits for pupils. His tails were the same colour has his hair but with a blueish black end. On the top of his head he had blonde fox ears with black insides that travel through his hair pointing at his eyes with whisker like scars on his cheeks. His clothes were a bright orange jumpsuit that he had received for his birthday only days earlier.

The boy places several bowls and plates that he was balancing on his tails in front of people. "Thanks Kit." A woman said while rubbing his head. The boy just smiles and runs off to his lavender eyed mother.

"That was the last order of the day so go get ready for bed while me and dad close up." She smiled at her little cub as he nods and runs upstairs. "Naruto-kun time to close up shop. I'm going to put Kit-kun to bed"

"Ok Hinata-chan I'll be up once they leave." Naruto smiles as he waits for the last family to leave.

"Naruto, Kit is so cute. He looks like a mixture of a fox cub and you." Commented one of the women as they were leaving.

Naruto then locked the door to their little restaurant as he walked upstairs into the home they built on top of the rock that contained their little restaurant and walks into his son's room.

"Mom, Dad what does Kit mean?" Asked the couples little pup.

Both parents just smile. "Well A kit, along with pup and cub, is a baby fox. We chose that name for you because when you were born you had your little fox ears but they were always bent down hiding in your hair. You looked like a baby fox the way you were lying in my arms and it was so cute" his mother told him as she scratched behind his ears as he pushed his head into her hand as she scratched him.

"Is that why I'm always called foxboy?" Kit asked while his tails moved from side to side.

"Yea but don't let it bug you. You are our cub and we love you just the way you are." Naruto told his son while smiling at his tail movements.

"Ok. One more question before I go to bed" Kit reaches under his bed and pulls out a wrapped bundle and opened it revealing two hidden leaf head bands. "What are these? I was grabbing supplies like you asked me too when these fell and landed on me."

Both parents just stared at them as Naruto made 1 swift motion to grab the headbands and rewrap them. "We'll tell you when you're older ok? Now go to sleep busy day tomorrow"

"Ok. Good night" Kit said as he used his tails as pillows for his head.

"Good night Kit-kun. Sweet dreams." The little fox's mother said before both parents kissed his forehead.

 _Meanwhile_

"So let me get this straight we are only allowed one more chance to go and find Hinata and Naruto?" A pink haired girl asked an older lady that wore green clothes with a blue diamond on her forehead.

"That's right Sakura. I'm sorry but we've used to many resources and time hunting for these two. They clearly don't want to be found if they were able to stay hidden for 10 years. Naruto has changed because if he was his old self we would have found him mere hours after they left. They left by their own free will and obviously no longer reside in fire country." The older woman told her student.

"But lady Tsunade if they were taken we can't just give up. I don't believe that the note was his writing cause I've seen it before but it was so I know that it was to neat for him."

 **FLASHBACK**

"Naruto. Can we talk I want to apologize for how reacted." Sakura said through the door of Naruto's apartment with no response. "Naruto please I'm sorry I'm just so stressed with my lessons from lady Tsunade and... Will you stop ignoring me." She yelled as she knocked the door down and began to enter the room. As she was walking around she saw the note that was left on a small table in the kitchen.

Dear whoever is reading this.

I'm done. I couldn't do it any longer. All of the hate and abuse I get for something out of my control. By the time you are reading this we are already gone. Hinata has agreed to come with me so please don't come after us.

Naruto.

After reading this Sakura ran out of the apartment, note in hand as she began her sprint towards Hokage Tower. "Lady Tsunade, Naruto and Hinata. They've left the village" she told the Hokage while handing her the note.

"Sakura get me the rest of team 10 along with Kakashi"

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Sakura this is your last try to find them if not you may not go on missions dedicated to this. Assemble your team cause you leave in the morning. I suggest you take your kids on this mission to. They were accepted into the academy this week so this would be good to show them the field." She kept her warm smile throughout that while Sakura was depressed.

"Yes ma'am" and with that she was gone to build her team. Her first stop was Hinata's cousin Neji and his wife Tenten who accepted the mission almost instantly. The next stop was Kiba's place who also accepted. The final stop was Shino's house who accepted but unlike the previous two stops was unable to bring his kid along.

 _The next morning_

The 4 adults were jumping through the trees at a slow rate to make sure the 4 kids could keep up. Sakura's daughter Misty, had bright pink hair and overall looked like a mini version of her mother. Neji and Tenten's twins, James and Jessie, both looked like a gender switched version of their parents but with the exception of both having the byacugan. Kiba's son Reggie, had bright blonde hair with streaks of black in them. He had fangs and claws but that was as far as the similarities the boy had with his father.

"Kids we are going to be stopping in a nearby town to search for our friends so James, Jessie you two use your byacugan to search for the largest chakra source you can and take the others with you." Sakura told the twins.

Once they arrived they all split up to go search. "Jayme?" Reggie said while tugging on James sleeve. "I smell evil"

"Thank you!" was all that was heard before they were knocked over. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you until I hit you."

All 4 of the kids were then picked up by something soft and when they looked they saw they were sails extending from a blonde boy with weird ears and sunglasses. "Why are you wearing fake tails?" James asked as he grabbed onto one of them and gave it a yank.

"OW!" The boy yelled as he was jerked with the tail. "I'm not wearing anything these are real" Kit then used his other 5 tails and all out whipped him until he would let go.

"Uh oh" was all that was heard from the other 3 kids as they slowly backed away when Kit was sucker punched in the face knocking his sunglasses off revealing his eyes to the others.

"Kit time to go home" yelled a lady from behind them.

"Sorry gotta go mom wants me" he said as he ran off.

"Should we follow him? He has insanely high chakra levels." Jessie questioned her friends receiving nods as a response.

As they started to follow them they saw the mother's eyes. "She's a Hyuga" Reggie told his friends as he ran towards her. "Umm excuse me but you have the same eyes as my friend"

"Oh, and what is your friend's name?" She asked in a friendly voice.

"James and Jessie Hyuga" he replied with a smile.

Her smile instantly disappeared "Kit we're leaving. Hyuga's are snotty and stuck up. If his friends are Hyuga's we are leaving."

"Let go of me Demon I will not let this lady disrespect my clan" shouted James as Kit restrained him with his tails.

"Don't touch my mom" Kit's voice sound more demonic, his eyes no longer contained their lavender colour and instead was all red. He moved onto all 4's and was prepared to attack if necessary.

"Kit calm down. This kid couldn't lay a finger on me." The two began to walk home while the kids just stared at them. Before they started to run to their parents.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Kit

**I do not own Naruto in any way**

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 3**

"Naruto-kun we have a problem" Hinata called out to her husband who was currently cooking for the few people that were in the restaurant.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" He responded while continuing to cook trying hard not to burn anything.

"There are some kids in the village that are Hyuga's. The one that tried to attack me for saying that I hate the clan looked like a boy version of Tenten and the other Hyuga looked like Neji." Hinata started crying and Naruto stopped and went to hug her "I don't want to go back. I don't."

"I know and I don't either and we won't as long as they don't come here we are safe." He held her tight.

"Say that again James what do you mean she had the eyes of the a Hyuga and her kid had tails" Hinata's head shot up when she heard her cousin's voice.

"Oh it's you." Kits voice rang out through the establishment. "You're the one who pulled my tail. What do you want? Are you here to attack my mom again or are you after me"

"Hey kid don't talk to my son like that" Neji said with his stuck up tone.

"Then don't talk to ours like that" Naruto and Hinata said at the same time while walking out of the kitchen taking their place beside Kit as Naruto held Hinata's hand.

"Naruto, Hinata we have all missed you so much" Sakura almost screamed, forcing Kit to cover his fox like ears, as she dove at the couple pulling them into a hug before sucker punching Naruto across the face. "Do you have any idea how worried we've all been for you two... Naruto get back here"

"No I got to take care of the customers and no we don't. We left on our own terms. We aren't going back." Naruto shouted from the kitchen. "Also keep that kid away from Kit I don't want him pulling his tails"

James immediately got a death glare from Hinata as if daring him to touch Kit again. "Mom who are these people?" Kit asked his mother with worry from what his father said.

"This is Sakura she was an old friend of ours before she said something to your father." At that comment Sakura was given a death glare from the Woman and her child "And that's Neji, my stuck up cousin. No idea who this kid is and don't really care. Now Kit do mommy a favor and go grab those things you showed us last night"

Kit just nodded and ran off to retrieve them. "You had a kid with Naruto!" He yelled as he grabbed her wrist. "You are coming back and leaving that monster child and the idiot behind" he started to pull her with him when he felt a punch to the back that sent him flying across the room.

All eyes were on Hinata who looked absolutely furious. "Talk about them like that again. I dare you. It won't be pretty" she yelled at her cousin out of pure rage, nobody talked like that about her family, nobody."

"Hinata?" Naruto called from the kitchen "was that Neji hitting the wall or a chair?" No concern in his voice at all.

"Neji." she called back still furious at her cousin's remark. Everybody just stared at her a little scared.

"Here mom." Kit said to his mom as he handed the bundle to her.

"Thank you Kit. Naruto can we give them the package for Tsunade or are we going to mail it to her" she asked Naruto as he made his way to her side.

"They can take it but Sakura has to so that the others don't open it." He glared at Neji while saying that.

"Dad can you take me to the park. I don't want to go alone." Kit asked his father showing a lot of fear in his eyes.

"Sure bud as soon as they leave ok." He gave his son a heart warming smile.

"Naruto does your kid have those tails because..." Sakura started but was stopped.

"Shut up!" Both Naruto and Hinata yelled at her getting her to be quiet as Hinata shoved the bundle into Sakura's arms as Naruto shoved both out of the restaurant.

"Mom, dad, why do I have fox parts?" He looked really concerned while asking that.

"We'll tell you later when you're older now let's go to the park" Hinata tells him.

 _Meanwhile_

"Sakura what did Hinata give you" Neji asked while trying to get the bundle out of her hands as they walk to the rendezvous point.

"Neji I'm going to tell you cause I promised Hinata I wouldn't" Sakura scolded the older boy.

James being a boy that feels like he must know everything snatched the bundle away and ran with as he opened it. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. When his the two adults caught up with them they were shocked to see two dusty Konoha ninja headbands.

"When they left they must have hidden these away to bury the memories of the village." Sakura told the boys. "But we can't return to the village knowing where they are without them. Any ideas on how to get them here."

"I have an idea" James told them as they approached a park with the others "let's just capture foxboy. The parents are sure to come running after us" James had an evil smirk on his face that was so sinister it would make Kyūbi flinch at it.

"Pretty sure that kid would put up a fight because I heard he took you down with his tail" Sakura told the little kid. "Besides his dad would tear apart the village if we did."

"His dad is weak my dad could kick his butt" James yelled as he looked at Neji. "Right dad?"

Sakura just laughs at his remark "You know that shinobi that contains the Kyūbi that went missing 10 years ago. That's his dad"

"So is that why foxboy wears those ears and tails." James asks his dad who just nods at the question. "I knew they were fake." A smirk appears that speaks victory all over it.

"Sakura, Neji any luck finding them?" Kiba yells from the distance as he runs over followed by Akamaru who is carrying the other kids.

"Yea they run a restaurant now with their kid." Sakura flat out tells the others that are walking over to them."

"Their kid is weird looking. He likes to dress up like a fox with lots of tails." That last comment from James forced every adult to stare at him with the exception of Sakura and Neji.

"Oh you mean Kit. He was funny until Jayme had to try and attack his mom. It was like the friendly part of him completely disappeared and the air smelled like evil the second he was close to us" Reggie shuddered at the memory of those evil eyes.

"Hey stop it you're hurting me" was all that was heard from the park as 6 boys surrounded a kid and started to pick on him. "Don't pull my tail it has a body attached to it to." All the ninja at this point were looking in the direction of the scene as Tenten started walking over to it as a tail moved in between them causing the others to start coming over "I said stop" the kid screamed in a demonic voice as all 6 kids went flying. Some hitting the equipment and others just hitting the sand revealing a bruised and beaten Kit on all 4's with the same red eyes that frightened the young ninja


	4. Chapter 4: injuries

**Chapter 4**

Kit was on all 4's staring at the boys that had attacked him. He started to slowly move towards one of the boys but before he could seriously injure the boy he just collapsed and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kit!" All of the ninja kids with the exception of James yelled as they ran over to him. The second they reached his side a tail gently reached around each kid and he seemed to relax knowing friends are nearby.

"Is that the kid you guys were talking about because he has tails." Kiba asked while gently taking Kit into his arms to exam him. "This is defiantly Naruto's kid. Take away the the fox details he would look like His father." He smirked as he put him on Akamaru's back to take him home.

"Step away from him Kiba." Everyone heard Naruto shout from across the park as he ran to his son with Hinata not far behind him and with a simple move Kit was off of the large hound and resting on his father's back.

"Naruto?" Everyone was shocked to see him respond that way over a kid.

"Naruto why are you acting so crazy, yea it's your kid but you don't need to attack just because you don't want to see him hurt" Kiba growled at him as if trying to start a fight.

"Kiba, maybe he's being protective because what just happened isn't the first time… Maybe the kid is always picked on and ridiculed for being this way." Shino suggested clearly trying to prevent Kiba being given an early funeral.

"Naruto we need to get him help. Kit's lungs have collapsed." Hinata nearly screamed as she pulled her child off his back and ran him to Sakura. "Sakura please. Help him" Hinata was in tears at this point scared for her child's life.

"Hinata, I'm sorry but I can't do it. We need lady Tsunade for this. Yes I received training from her but if it's a collapsed lung other internal organs have also been damaged." Sakura had a grim look on her face as she told Hinata. "If we leave now we can get to Konoha before any prolonged damage can be put into his body.

"Whatever it takes. Just save my child" Hinata screamed receiving a few nods before they all took off for the village.

 _A few hours later_

The group had reached Konoha and had received a few questionable looks as they zoomed through the village preventing anyone to see what was going on. Once they had reached Tsunade Kit's condition had worsened, his skin was almost a ghostly white and only a single tail was gripping his mother while the rest hung limp and unmoving. Tsunade looked at the boy with a very calm face and knowledge of what needed to be done. She led the couple into a private room at the bottom of the Hokage Tower and began the surgery that would take several hours to perform properly.

"Why am I not surprised Naruto's kid would have a tail, but 6 that is a surprise. I thought he would only have one like Gaara's kid." The Hokage told the couple as they sat and watched their child's face for any signs he would be ok. "I guess Akachan o-jū (Literally translates to "Baby tailed beast" I probably won't be using it again I just wanted to throw it in there) will have the same number of tails as their parents tailed beast. Only thing I don't understand is why this kid doesn't have nine."

"Tsunade that's because he's still growing, for now the number of tails depicts his age because when he wakes up on the morning of his birthday a new tail has emerged." Hinata told her. "Will our Kit be ok?"

"I think so but I still recommend we move him into a propor hospital room. You two should still remain by his side because in the hidden villages the children of jinjuriki are hated more than their parents." Tsunade told them as she gave Naruto a nod to know he can pick him up to carry him to the hospital.

The second Kit was picked up by his father all 6 tails wrapped themselves around him bringing a sigh of relief to his mother. "He's going to be ok after all… I'm so glad"

The group then headed to the hospital. "Alright listen up people." Tsunade shouted through the hospital "If i find out this child doesn't get the best care you have to offer you can be sure that you'll be out of a job before you know it"

"Who is the kid" a few of the doctors called back but she barely heard do to all the noise.

"The kids name is Kit Uzumaki son of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga." At that the noise stopped and everyone stared at her. "He is the son of Kyūbi's jinjuriki. Also no one with the exception of the child's parents and myself are a loud to visit the child."

Many groans were heard but they all compiled leading the parents to a room to put him. After a few days of being unconscious, Kit finally begins to wake up to the sight of his parents.

"Mom, Dad where am I?" He asked his parents before being hugged super tight by his crying mother. As his father comes and rubs the top of his head.

"You're in the hospital bud. We had to bring you to our place of birth to help you so I think that we have to tell you the truth." Naruto tells Kit as Hinata slowly pulls away. "You know those stories that we would tell you when you were younger, well those were stories about us. We are the blonde knucklehead ninja and your mother is the shy heiress with incredible strength. I was the child that was left to watch the Kyūbi. Because of that you were born containing some of his chakra mixing with your DNA causing you to be born with fox details."

Kit just stared at his parents in complete shock at their confession. "We left the village on our own terms cause he was abused by the village while my family hated me." Hinata continues. "We left and got married 4 years and when we learned you were going to be born we gave up the ninja life to protect you. We are so sorry we kept it from you. Can you forgive us?"

Kit's mouth turned into a smile as he used his tails to pull his parents close and hugs them while saying "I forgive you. I understand and it shows you care for me."

Hinata smiles and begins to cry tears of joy. "Come on there's some people we want you to meet but first let's get you dressed."

Once he was dressed in his normal clothes his father put a cloak over him and put the hood up while smiling. "This is just to protect you ok?"

"Ok dad. Who are we going to see?" Kit asked curious who his parents wanted to introduce him to.

"Well first the lady who made you better, then a man whose daughter is supposed to be like you. From what I've heard she has 1 tail and ears just like you" Naruto tells him while putting him on his back. "Keep your tails and ears hidden ok"

"Ok dad" With that they leave the hospital and head to the Hokage Tower.

When they arrive Naruto shouts "Tsunade we're here" as he bursts through her office door to find her and Hiashi Hyuga arguing.

"Hinata you are coming home. I've just been informed you gave birth to that monster's child" Hiashi yells as he grabs her arm only for something soft yet strong to wrap around his hand.

Hiashi looks at his hand to see a blonde tail stretching from the child. "Don't touch my mom" Kit mutters before two more come out from the cloak and pry his hand away before retreating back into the cloak. "Your heartbeat has gone up. Your scared. Scared of me. Good"

"How could you..." Hiashi started staring at the relaxed child.

"I can see your heart. It's speed keeps picking up. Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum."I know my mom can see that too. My eyes may not be the same but they can see what you can. Mom what was it called?" He turns his head to her to see her just smiling.

"It's called byakugan sweetie" the tone she used showed that she was proud that her son knew so much based on the bedtime stories he was told.

"Just because he has our blood trait he isn't a Hyuga he's a monster" Hiashi yelled at them.

The second those words escaped his lips Hinata had punched him so hard he had gone through the door of the office. Hinata then walked up to him putting her knee on his chest keeping him down while saying "Your right Hiashi he isn't a Hyuga, he's much kinder and caring. But he's not a monster, he's an Uzumaki just like me and Naruto. And the next time you insult them your going out that window." She stood up and turned to the Hokage and her smiling husband. "Sorry lady Tsunade, we'll send you some money to pay for the door."

"Don't worry about it Hinata, I was seconds from doing the same as you. Now I suddgest you go find the kazekage and his daughter they should be arriving today and last time they were here she spent a lot of time at the park." She told them as she sat back down in her desk. "It was nice to meet you Kit. Your parents are very lucky to have a kid like you."

Kit just smiles as his dad carries him to the park where they see Gaara. "Ok bud go play while I talk to her dad" Naruto tells him while putting him down.

When Kit starts to look around until he sees a bunch kids picking on a Red headed girl with a red tail in ears. "Hey stop picking on her she didn't do anything to you" Kit yells at them as he jumps I front of them.

"Can't you see her tail and ears she's a freak and we're picking up the trash" one of the guys of the group tells him while smirking.

"Well if you're picking on kids that are different then I guess I'm going first." He smirked as the kids prepared to fight when one of the parents came over telling them it's time to go. Kit then turns to the crying girl and helps her up. "Are you ok?"

The girl burst into tears and yells "No I'm not. I'm always picked on always pushed away. I bet you don't know how I feel. You're just a regular per..." She was stopped when one of Kit's soft tails came out from his cloak and wiped away the tears on her face. "Is that..."

"A tail? Yes it is I have six and the number keeps rising. You're not the only one ok. What's your name?" Kit just smiles at his new friend.

"My name is Sara. What's yours?'' She asked clearly happy to meet another child like her.

"My name is Kit Uzumaki and I promise you that from this day forward we are comrades and I will protect you." Kit nearly shouted causing Sara to blush and giggle at the same time.

"So... Are you always picked on too?" Sara asked in a very curious tone as the two climbed on top of the play ground.

"Yea. I only had my mom and dad to rely on. I had no friends because of my tails and ears. I thought there was nobody else like me. So I was super happy and excited to meet you when I was told about you" this comment caused Sara to lose her balance and she started to fall off but not before a blonde tail wrapped around her waist bringing her back up placing her so close they were practically hugging each other. "Careful. We don't want to get hurt"

"Hey, freak shows get off the park!" A older boy yelled at them as he began to climb up. "So get lost we don't like your kind around here.


	5. Chapter 5: The Tanuki and the Fox

**(I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)**

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter 5**

"Sara I heard from my dad yours can control sand. Can you cause right now that would be very helpful." Kit calmly asked as he watched the group try to climb up.

"I don't know. I'm so scared." She screamed as she dug her head into his chest. "Help me. Please"

Kit responded by wrapping his arms around her "It'll be ok. Just hold onto me and don't let go." With that a tail wrapped around her waist and moved her to his back as she held on tightly. As if on cue veins appeared beside his eyes indicating the activation of his byakugan.

"So you're the demon of the Hyuga?" One of the kids told Kit while smirking. "I never thought a Hyuga would keep a child like you"

Kit was furious. You can insult him but you never insult his parents. The veins by his eyes returned to normal as his irises turned red but that was the only effect. He didn't gain claws, he didn't gain fangs, he had full control and could think properly unlike the other times his eyes changed. "I'm not a Hyuga. I'm an Uzumaki." He yells as he kicks one of the kids off as others come to attack from behind in his blind spot. Without turning around Kit simply using his tail to knock them off.

After all of them were dealt with he felt a few tears drip onto his neck. "Thank you. So very much." Sara told him in between sobs.

As Kit's eyes returned to normal he moved her to right in front of him. "Just glad I could help you. Beside's your like family to me." Kit told her as he pulled he pulls her into a hug.

"Can I ask you something?" Kit began receiving a nod as a response. "How come I haven't seen your mom before?"

"Oh, my mom. Dad said she died when I was born but during the time that i was with her she thought I looked cute with my ears.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Kit immediately felt horrible for bringing the subject up so he did the first thing that came to mind. He gave her cheek a quick lick.

Sara just stared at him after what he just did. "Did you just lick me?" She wasn't entirely sure how to respond to the lick but it made sense seeing how he's part fox.

"Yea. I'm sorry sometimes I do stuff without thinking." He moved a hand to the back of his head. "Sometimes I let my animal side loose a little and I can't completely think straight."

She just smiles "It's ok it's just never happened to me is all." At this point her face was a dark shade of red.

"Sara it's time we head to see auntie and uncle." Gaara called from the bottom of the playground as a platform of sand was created for her to step on.

"Ok dad. Bye Kit." She called out as the platform carried her to her father's side. "Dad can you teach me to control sand?"

Kit just sat there and watched the girl and her father leave. "You like her don't you?" A voice feminine voice asked the cub startling him causing him to fall off and into the sand. The sound of him hitting the sand was followed by a couple giggles before a head popped out from above. "Hi I'm Izzy. Nice to meet ya. I heard a lot about your parents from my daddy." The girl then hopped down before bouncing to his side.

The girl had black spiky hair and bright green eyes. She wore a bright yellow best and red skirt as well as a long blue scarf.

Kit simply sat up running the back of his head with the one tail he didn't crush under his own wait while rubbing the other 5. "I'm Kit... Next time please don't do that. That fall really hurt...wait don't you think I'm a freak? I do have tails."

"No your tails are cute and really soft" Izzy simply told the blonde while holding one of the tails close to her only for it to slowly move out of her hands as he stood up.

"So does that mean you saw me..." Kit began nervous what her answer was going to be.

"Lick her. Yep I did. Why did you do it?" She began asking as she sat uncomfortably close to the boy.

"Th-they were just a-animal instincts" Kit told the nosy black haired girl while blushing.

"So are you going to move here? Are you going to try and become a ninja like our parents? Are you going to..." She started.

"Are you going to keep asking question? I'm not sure if I'm going to move here I was just let out of the hospital like an hour or so ago" Kit told her but before she could ask why he replied with "please don't ask. Well anyways I got to go so I'll see you around."

With that Kit ran back to his parents "Kit we have something we need to tell you." Naruto picked up his son as he continued to talk. "There are these bad people called the Akatski that have devoted themselves to capturing tailed beasts like the one in me and as of recently kids like you."

Kit just looked at his father clearly scared that he will be captured and taken away. "So me and your father were thinking that we are going to go back home for a week to say our goodbyes and then move here to keep you safe."

"What about dad? Doesn't he need protecting to?" Kit started beginning to panic as he asked the question. "What about Sara and her dad?"

"Bud I'm going to be fine as for those two Gaara doesn't contain a tailed beast anymore and as for Sara they have her protection as top priority so she'll be fine." Naruto placed a hand on his son's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well I see the rumours of you returning with a demon kid are true. To think that the former Hyuga heiress would go so low as to marry the demon of Konoha"

All eyes were directed at the source of the voice causing Hinata to speak up. "Hello Hanibi."

 **XXXXXX**

 **Well guys what did you think. I know I havnt done an authors note in a while but i decided that I'd tell you guys a few things. Even though I'm spending alot of time on this one I havnt completly forgotten about Back to the start and when that one gets updated mainly depends on my editors schedual seeing how we are both in school right now... man my spelling is horrible. Im glad I have auto correct for my normal way of writing the storries. anyways guys after I complete this story I'm going to do a survey asking if you want a sequal or a new story... dont get me wrong though this story is far from over I just wanted to let you guys know. now tell me what you guys think should I also focus on Kit x Sara or Kit x Izzy... or should I do a completly different pairing cause how I have it set up is for Kit and Sara but I can change it and slightly alter my plans cause I dont plan on keeping them 6 the whole story. In a few chapters I may make them 12 and end or go to them as teenagers let me know what you guys think and Ill be sure to include it. Anyways guys thanks for reading and Ill see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Kyubigan

**(I do not own Naruto in any shape or form)**

 **XXXX**

Chapter 6

"Hello Hanabi. Have you come to upset my family like Hiashi.?" That word struck a nerve in the younger girl as she walked up and all out sucker punched Hinata in the stomach.

"Uh oh" Was all that came from both parents as a fist land on Hanabi sending her flying into a tree.

"Ok who the hell hit me!" Hanabi shouted only to see the child standing in front of his parents, red irises, fangs and claws clearly visible.

"Hanabi. I would like to tell you rule one when our little Kit is around... Never hurt his precious people." Hinata shouted to her as Kit began to sprint to her before moving to all 4's.

"Stay away from me" Hanabi shouted while making hand signs. "Fire style: fireball jutsu" the second she said that she spat a fireball at the child. To the surprise of everyone, Kit just ran through the fire and when he emerged the cloak was on fire as he landed another hit on her sending her through a few trees. As he got closer to her again the fabric began to tear And burn away before it became dust revealing his tails.

"Y-y-you monster what are you?" Hanabi shouted at him as he continued to approach. "Stay away from me demon"

Kit was now standing before a battered Hanabi and just looked off into space before walking to her side and picking her up. "Go home and leave us alone!" Kit shouted in her face before hitting her so hard she went flying skidding across the ground before flying into a building not to far away only for her to knock her own father down.

"Kit! Are you ok?" His mother and father called as they ran to his side and hugged him as they checked his body for injuries finding none.

"I'm ok. Are you ok mom?" His deep concern for his family was very touching to his his mother as tears came to her eyes as she nodded. "You guys when I was going at her it felt like I unlocked something my brain immediately called the Kyūbigan. What is it?"

"Well let's see it maybe we will be able to figure it out" Naruto told him very curious as to what this new skill is.

"Ok dad" with that Kit closed his eyes and when he reopened them his irises were all red with the black slits. When my eyes are like this I can see everything and when that lady used that fire I memorized everything she did and said.

"We'll give it a try let's see if you can do it." Hinata encouraged him.

"Ok mom I'll try." Kit then made the proper hand signs "Fire style: Fireball jutsu" he said out loud before making a flame that was bigger than the one that Hanabi made.

"Wow Kit and you've never done that before?" Naruto asked very curious as to what answer will be.

"No once I saw it the move came naturally to me" Kit told his parents.

"Ok Kit then try to copy this" Naruto told him as he put his hands into a sign and said "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." With that a hundred Naruto's appeared in front of them only for them to disappear shortly after.

"Ok dad I'll try" Kit then out his hands together in the same sign. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" the second he said that a hundred Shadow clones appeared then disappeared.

"Ok we should go see lady Tsunade about this." Hinata said to her two boys. But before we go I'd like to say something"

Alright Hinata-chan we're all ears." Naruto told his wife as he put Kit on his back.

"I'm..." Hinata began before AMBU member arrived.

"Lady 5th has requested you three immediately." With that the ninja disappeared.

"I'll tell you later ok" Hinata told them as they began to head over to Hokage Tower picking up Kit another cloak on the way.

Once they had arrived they knocked on the door to the Hokage's office "Come in" was the response they got from her as they walked into the office.

"You wanted to see..." Naruto and Hinata began together with Kit asleep on Naruto's back.

"Welcome back!" People shouted startling the couple and waking the sleeping cub. In the group of people there there was, Tsunade, Shizune, Lee who had his arm around Sakura, Tenten who was clinging to Neji, Ino who was holding hands with Choji, Shikamaru who was being held by Temari, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Sara and everyone's respective kid who was standing in front of their parents.

As everyone went up to talk to the couple Kit moved off his Father's back to go talk to a cloaked Sara. "Hi Sara." Kit said as he went and stood next to her.

"Hi Kit." Her mood was clearly brightened the second he arrived and said hi. "Umm I was reading a book about animals and I was wondering if I could try something?"

"I don't see why not, I trust you." With that Sara stuck her hand in the boy's hood and beg and to scratch behind his fox ear.

The her hand touched the back of his ear he immediately sank to all 4's, patted his foot over and over and pushed his head into her hand receiving a giggle from the girl. "I take it that feels good" she said as she bent down to his level receiving a lick on the cheek the second she did getting stares from all the kids while she just blushed but kept scratching for a little before stopping.

As if on cue both of their cloaks were quickly removed by a very angry Hiashi showing everyone in the room their animal details. "Everyone how can you be ok knowing that these monsters are in the same room as you" Hiashi shouted to everyone only receiving awes from all the girls in the room. However being called a monster didn't sit well with Sara as he began to cry receiving a death stare from several of the men the strongest of the ones from the adults being from Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara.

The death glares that the adults gave however, were like child's play compared to the pure killer intent oozing out of Kit. "You hurt somebody important to me. Now you are going to feel the same pain that your daughter felt when she hit my mom."

"Everyone hit the deck!" Naruto shouted to everyone in the room that wasn't receiving a death stare from the yellow fox.

"Kyūbigan" Kit shouted activating his red eyes. Followed by a few hand signs "You can thank your daughter for showing me this technique. Fire style: Fireball Jutsu." As he breathed out a huge flame followed that engulfed the Hyuga. When the fire died down a severely burned Hyuga was lying on the ground who was quickly rushed to the hospital. After Hiashi had been removed from the room Kit just curled up with his head on a blushing Sara's lap and fell asleep.

"Naruto, Hinata, what's Kyūbigan?" Kiba asked the couple who were just staring at their son.

Naruto just sighed "Kiba we honestly don't know. All we can tell for sure is that it's like a combination of a Hyuga's byakugan and the Uchiha sharingan."

"Umm Naruto-kun I need to tell you something..." Hinata began "I'm pregnant."

 **XXXXXX**

 **Well Guys what did you think of Kit's Strength... Ive been planning to include his sprcial power for a while and while it has been in previous chapters I havnt given it a proper name... So there you go the Kyubigan. It's going to play a huge part in this story so if you dont like it dont read the story. On another note I want to thank you guys so much for all the support you have given me it really means alot so please comment down bellow your ideas for the kids cause besides the ones that went to find Naruto and Hinata I got nothing so leave coments for ideas or if i should just use their actual ones. anyways ill see you tomorrow... peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7:the prophecy

**(I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)**

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter 7**

All eyes were on Hinata the second she said that only to be embraced by a very happy Naruto. "That's amazing Hinata-chan. Another kid would be awesome. I wonder how Kit will react though." Naruto told his wife as they looked over to the cub who was curled up and fast asleep on the lap of the only other person in the room like him.

"I hope he will be happy. I only want him to be happy." Hinata said while looking at Kit only to be hugged by Neji.

"Lady Hinata, I would like to apologize for how I reacted when we found you. I was just trying to protect you please forgive me for everything I've done." Neji apologized while kneeling in front of her. "I wish you and your children the best."

"Thank you Neji but it's just Hinata. I'm not royalty." Hinata told her cousin as she lifted him to his feet. "Just promise me you won't take Hiashi's side and try to take my kids."

"I will do my best la... Hinata." Neji said before returning to his wife's side.

"Umm excuse me?" A small voice called as Hinata's pant leg was given a small tug to get her attention by a small black haired girl with a blue scarf. "Will Kit-kun be attending the academy?"

"I would think so. What's your name?" Hinata replied with a warm smile.

"I'm Is-Isabella Sarutobi but my friends just call me Izzy. My great Grandpa was the 3rd Hokage." The girl told Hinata and Naruto.

"Oh you're Konohamaru's kid. He was my first student. And Kit over there, he's the grandson of the 4th Hokage."

"I know my dad talks about you. He said you taught him his most powerful Jutsu." Izzy told the couple. "Your son is really strong. The person he beat up is said to be one of the strongest in her clan and Kit punched her through trees."

"Yeah our Kit is strong but he needs to learn that fighting can't fix everything." Hinata told the little girl.

"I will admit that kid of yours is strong" a female voice spoke. "Surprised he was able to beat me."

Heads turned to see a broken Hanabi. Casts on her right arm, left leg and bandages on her ;"(64 twdicphead covering her eye and all across her torso. "What are you doing here Hanabi. Was hitting your pregnant sister and getting beat to a pulp by a kid not enough for you. Cause I'd be more then happy to step in." Naruto told her while cracking his knuckles.

"She's pregnant? Wow. That really... Doesn't make me feel bad. And when I'm better I challenge that kid of yours to a proper fight." Everybody was just staring at her.

"Your funeral" Naruto stated earning nods from several others. "Because you used that Jutsu when Kit had his Kyūbigan activated he learned your Jutsu and just obliterated your father with it.

All of a sudden Hanabi was flying into a wall screaming when she hit the wall with Kit standing in her place. "I suggest you leave before it's too late. That wasn't hard enough to break anything, but the next one will if I have to repeat myself. Before you go though I accept the challenge." Kit stated before returning to Sara's lap falling back asleep almost instantly.

"Fine. I'm going. I'll see you when I'm out of the hospital." With that Hanabi left leaving everyone staring at the child that threw the Hyuga across the room with a tail only.

 _2 weeks later_

"Kit bedtime" Naruto called out from the kitchen of their new home.

"Ok dad." The child yelled back as he ran to give his mom a hug good night. "Night mom"

"Night Kit. Are you excited to begin at the academy tomorrow?" Hinata asked a bouncing Kit. "I'll take that as a yes." Hinata began to giggle at his childish behaviour.

Kit then grabbed his mother's hand and dragged her to his room "you need to tuck me in so I can go to sleep." He dove into bed and snuggled into his tails wrapping himself up in them.

Both Naruto and Hinata followed him to his room and bent down and kissed his forehead and said "good night Kit. Sweet dreams." And with that they left the room

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her husband. "Are you sure we should be sending Kit to the academy? I mean we stopped being ninjas so he wouldn't get involved in all the danger but now we are just going to send him to learn how to be a ninja?"

"Hinata-chan. I understand your worries and if the Akatsuki were done I'd stay by that but with them he is always in danger." Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "When he is going to graduate I'll be sure to give him a captain that will keep him safe. In the meantime, there's something I need to show you. Tsunade found this and wanted me to show you." Naruto pulled out a scroll and unrolled it on their table.

"What is this?" Hinata asked as she studied the scroll.

"This scroll is a prophecy. It states that the children of the jinchuriki's or kids like Kit will be the start of something amazing. The Uzumaki clan will change into the Kyūbi clan and they will have the kekkai genkai the Kyūbigan. The Clan that will descend from Sara will be the Shikaku clan with the power to control sand." Naruto began to explain the scroll to Hinata telling her of how each clan will have a certain ability determined by the number of tails a member of a clan has.

"What would happen if a child is born from two clans?" Hinata asked Naruto. "Cause if you haven't noticed yet, Kit has a thing for Gaara's kid and vice versa."

"Well it's not stated." Naruto stated. "But if I had to guess it would be a 50/50 chance for the number of tails. I'd think it's possible anyways."

"Ok well we need to talk to Gaara about this relationship of theirs cause at the party I saw Kit lick her cheek before he went to sleep on her lap." Hinata told him as they headed to their own room.

"Agreed we will talk to him about it the next time we see him." Naruto told her as they both went to bed and fell into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8:school

**(I do not own Naruto in any shape or form)**

 **XXXX**

 **Chapter 8**

Naruto wakes up to find a sleeping Hinata on top of him with her head on his chest. He notices the time and sighs as he gently moves Hinata off of him making sure not to wake him as he goes to Kit's room to wake him up but finds he's not there. "Kit?" Naruto calls through the house hoping nothing happened to him.

"In the kitchen dad." He calls back as Naruto walks to the kitchen only to see Kit reading the scroll that the couple had forgotten to put away the night before. "Dad what's this it mentions me and Sara in it. Right here it says the first and last clans will be united or forced apart by the of the First of the Kyūbigan and the second of the sand.

"Where does it say that. I read the whole thing and with the exception of a few unreadable lines... Wait can you read that." Naruto said as he ran over to his son.

"Well only with my Kyūbigan but I can read it. It says the first and last clans will be united or forced apart by the of the First of the Kyūbigan and the second of the sand bringing together the union or the war between nations." Kit read aloud to his father "What does that mean dad?"

"I think it means this prophecy has room to create a fate that brings separate outcomes." Naruto told his son as he bent down to his son's level. "Choose your own fate. Don't let this tell you what your life has in store for you. The Uzumaki clan will become yours and once it does it will be known as the Kyūbi clan instead but that is all there is that you need to worry about ok."

"Ok dad... Can I have cereal for breakfast" Kit asked as he sat down at the table for his dad to make him breakfast.

 _Later at the academy_

"Attention class." The teacher Iruka announced to the class. "We have a new student joining us today. Kit Uzumaki... The grandson of the 4th Hokage." Everybody just stared at him except the few that knew him already.

"Iruka-sensei if he is the 4th's grandson how come he has tails?" A girl with black hair with red streaks through it asks. "According to our textbooks he never even got married. Or had any kids."

This caused a lot of people to murmur about the truth. "The 4th did get married and the day of the Kyūbi attack 26 years ago their son was born" Iruka started to explain to the class. "His son was Naruto Uzumaki the current host of the Kyūbi."

"And because of my connection to Kyūbi I was give my own special power called the Kyūbigan. From what my parents told me it's a combination of the sharingan and the byakugan." Kit told the class getting a death stare from the black hair. "Using it I've learned 3" Jutsu's that are reserved for big people and one from my mom from her clan. The Fireball Jutsu, the shadow clone Jutsu, the gentle fist and the uh... I can't say. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Ok well let's go practice sparring. Kit since you are new you will go first and be paired with Sophie Uchiha." Iruka told the class as they headed outside.

"I'm going to kill you Dobe" Sophie yelled at him once they were on the training grounds.

"Good luck with that Teme." Kit yelled back. "Kyūbigan"

"Ok you two you may use whatever moves you wish as long as you don't kill the other... Kit please don't kill her. I heard what you did to your aunt." Iruka told the two. As he looked at both of the, he yelled "Begin!"

"Fire style fireball Jutsu" Sophie yelled as she took a breath in.

"Ok no new move there... Shadow clone Jutsu" Kit said to himself as he created a clone to launch himself over the fire. While in the air he yelled "Fire style fireball Jutsu" as a flame that was triple the size of his opponents engulfing her in the flames. When the fire cleared Kit was on the ground "Gentle fist: 8 palms." He yelled as he took out her arms and legs leaving her on the ground unable to get up. "Rasengan" Kit shouted as a ball of chakra formed in his hand but before he could land a hit on her finishing the fight he stopped and allowed the ball to disappear.

"Why didn't you just finish me. If I couldn't beat a Dobe like you I can't beat anyone." Sophie shouted at him as she lied on the ground.

"Cause like it or not we are comrades and I won't kill you. So don't let it get you down that I beat you, my father trained me and he was trained by the legendary Sannin Jiraiya." Kit told her as he helped her to her feet.

"You don't get it. My father will be very mad at me..." She started before being cut off.

"Who will be mad?" Sasuke interrupted as Naruto stood beside him with a smirk on his face.

"F-Father. I-I'm sorry I was not able to beat him. I have disgraced our clan and I apologize." She told her father as tears hit the ground.

"Sophie... Good job." Sasuke told her as he bent down to her level and wiped the tears away with a heartwarming smile.

"But I lost." She said to her father.

"Yes you did but his powers are like he unlocked the sharingan. You tried your best and even though you lost I'm proud of you. He was able to see what you were going to do before you did it so he was able to stop each move. I'm proud." Sasuke the poked her in the forehead with his pointer and ring finger.

"Sasuke we should get going. Ok" Naruto told him as the two began to walk away.

"So Sophie, good match." Kit said to her as he put his hand out to shake her hand.

"Good match and if you don't mind I'm going to keep calling you Dobe." She said as she shook his hand.

"As long as I get to keep calling you Teme" Kit said to her with a smirk.

 **XXXXX**

 **Well guys some secrets have been revealed and Kit started going to the academy. I've decided that I won't do a Kit v Hanabi chapter and instead jump to when they graduate cause I'm not really planning anything for during that time but if you guys want I can do a brand new spin off story of their school life but for now I would like to just keep going on with what I have planned. Also I've received a few requests to put Sara Kit and izzy on a team. While it won't happen for a bit I will be putting Kit and izzy on a team and the reason I'm not putting Sara is because I have plans for her to still be included. So next chapter I plan on introducing Kits sibling(s) but Im not telling you anything about it because I want to leave you guys with something to come to tomorrow. So tomorrow I've decided to do a 2000 word chapter so I can start kind of fresh because those first few chapters to me were more just to get you use to the characters. So until next time I'll see you guys tomorrow**


	9. Chapter 9: Graduation and Promises

**(I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form)**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 9**

 _6 years later_

"Alright guys. Today is graduation. The exam will be you performing a simple clone Jutsu. We will begin in alphabetical order by last name." Iruka announced to the class as he began to go through the list "James Hyuga" Iruka called.

As he walked up he kicked Kit's chair knocking him down. "Oh Kit are you ok" Izzy asked as she helped him up before sitting uncomfortably close to him.

"Uh yea I'm fine" Kit replied as he used his tails to pull her a little farther away.

"Clone Jutsu" James yelled as 5 clones appeared beside him all smirking at the class.

"Really James I thought you would be able to produce more then that if the Hyuga's are so great." Kit yelled across the room making the kids laugh making himself smirk. Once the clones disappeared James grabbed his headband marched up to kit and punched him in the face only to be met with a pop and smoke.

"What the hell. What was that." James yelled as he looked around searching for the tailed boy.

"That's sad. You couldn't tell the difference between me and a clone." Kit said as everyone looked to see him lying on the ceiling reading a book. "I've been up here all class and nobody noticed me."

"But when I helped you up it was solid. How could you have been up there?" Izzy asked confused as Kit dropped back to the ground sitting in his seat.

"Shadow clone. I've told you guys my dad uses it a lot so me seeing it once taught me to do it." Kit said as he put the book away.

"Very impressive Kit how many can you produce?" Iruka asks him deciding this would allow him to graduate.

Anywhere from one clone to a couple hundred... Actually I'm not sure my limit." Kit told his teacher.

"Well come up to get your headband" Iruka said causing him to get up but before he could walk to the front James had punched him once again only to cause another puff of smoke revealing it was just another clone then out of nowhere Kit appeared in front of Iruka's desk. "Did your father..." Iruka started before being cut off.

"Yea he did. He learnt it when he was away cause the Kyūbi had taught him after watching his father use it through his mother." With that Naruto disappeared then reappeared at his desk.

Everyone just stared at him "He's so fast. I didn't even see him move."

Kit just looked at James. "Unless I let you hurt me you won't cause as you can see I can move faster the the human eye can see. Not even your byakugan can track me and the sharingan can't copy it. This is a Uzumaki technique that can't be copied by any means." He sat in his desk and pulled out his book and began to read.

"Kit you really need to stop reading" Naruto said as lots of people jumped back at the sudden appearance.

"Sorry dad I just thought I could seeing how I graduated after my little show." Kit said as he turned around.

"I saw your show and I got to say. I would have probably done that too if I had the same abilities as you. I'll see you at home ok?" Naruto said as he stood up.

"Ok dad see you at home." With that Naruto left the classroom in an instant allowing the class to continue.

A little while later when everyone had gone Iruka stood up. "Ok guys let me be the first to congratulate you on your graduation. As of this moment you are all ninja" That sentence was then followed by a large group of cheers. "Be sure to be here tomorrow morning to be assigned your team's. Now all of you go have a great rest of the day."

With that all the students left while Kit just sat on the swing outside of the academy while he waited for the other classes to be let out. Once they were he saw a little girl crying and walk out alone. She had 6 blackish blue tails with the tips being blonde, she had long hair that went down most of her back. She had blueish black ears with white insides that had streaks through her hair pointing at her eyes. She had two whisker marks on each cheek and bright blue irises outlined in red with black slits for pupils. She was wearing lavender coloured clothes.

"Vix!" Kit called out to the girl making her smile and run over to him. "How's my little sister doing today."

"Hi Kitty." She said back to her brother. "The boys were picking on me again." She said with a sniffle.

"I'm sorry kiddo. Seeing how you had a rough day let's go get something to eat. Have some brother sister time." Kit told her while putting her on his shoulders.

"Really? Thank you Kitty." She screamed while hugging his head. "Kitty how come I have 6 tails but you have 9?"

Kit just smirks at her comment. "So you finally noticed. Well Vix as we grow up we gain a tail for each birthday until we have the same number as the the tailed beast sealed inside dad." Kit began to explain.

"What's a tailed beast?" Vix asked confused.

"I was getting to that Vix." Kit said slightly annoyed at the interruption. "Anyways a tailed beast is a large animal that has a certain amount of tails. The one sealed inside dad is Kyūbi... The 9 tailed fox." Kit said to her as he walked to their favourite ramen shop.

"Is that why we look like foxes and dad's summons is a fox?" Vix asked. "And what about your Kubigan?"

"Yea it is sis and my Kyūbigan is a special power that people like us have. Don't worry if you don't have it yet though I unlocked it because a lot was happening. When you need it it will unlock itself. It should be in a few days now actually so don't worry if you don't have it." Kit told her calmly as they arrived at their destination and he put her on a seat. "2 miso ramens please"

Kit called out to the owners of the restaurant.

As they place the food in front of them Vix asked "Kitty. Why did you decide to bring here it's not my birthday or holiday?"

"I know I did it for two reasons. The first being I wanted to spend time with you and the other being I graduated today so I sent a clone home to deal with mom's freak out so this way I'm still dealing with it and having you not deal with it." Kit said while scratching behind her getting her to move her tails at a very fast speed knocking a guy over.

Vix then poked her hair out and said "I'm so sorry are you ok?" Only for him to punch her in the face having her stumble into her brother. "Sorry Kitty."

Kit just gave her a heartwarming smile before tucking his ears into his hair and walking out binding his tails. "Excuse me why'd you hit her?"

"Cause she's a demon that deserves that" With that Kit punched him so hard he flew across the road slamming into a wall while kit was right behind him.

Kit's Kyūbigan was activated, his claws were visible and so were his fangs. His ears had also untucked and his tails were visible no matter what angle you looked at him. "So you think just because she is different you can call my little sister a demon then hitting her?" Kits voice sounded demonic as Vix watched from the restaurant. "I catch you doing it again, and believe me I will find out, I will put you in the hospital." Kits features returned to normal as he walked back over to his sister. "You ok?" Kit began examining her face finding she had a black eye.

"Yea but that was mean what he did." Vix said as she hugged him.

Kit responded by wrapping his arms around her "I know but as long as I'm around I'll always be here for you. Besides you have the same strength as me. It just takes some time to figure out bhow to use it properly. I mean look at me I keep my strength but I let my emotions take control and look what happened." Kit just smiled as they ate. "We're going to stop by Missy's place to see if her mom can take care of that black eye ok?"

"Ok Kitty" she responded as she ate with her brother.

Once they were done the two headed to their friends house in search of help with Vix's eye. Once they rang the doorbell the door opened revealing Misty "Hey Kit. Hey Vix" she said to her friends "How can I help you?"

"Do you know medical ninjutsu? This ass hit Vix giving her a black guy and my mom would flip if she saw it." Kit explained as she took a look at it.

"It's not much but it should be enough to fix her eye. Let me see what I can do besides I owe you after your little show with James." With that her her and started to glow green and she placed her hand above Vix's eye making the bruise disappear.

"Thanks a bunch Misty I'll see you tomorrow." Kit said as the two of them left for home. "Don't tell mom and dad about what happened ok. It's not because I want to hide what I did it's because I want to hide what happened to you." Kit told Vix as they walked down the street.

"Ok Kitty" Vix told her brother while holding his hand. "Can I sit on your shoulders?"

"I don't see why not" Kit said as he put the vixen on his shoulders. "Great view?"

"Yea I can see the Hokage tower." She told her brother as they continued their journey home.

Once they arrived home and walked inside their mother was standing right there staring at the laughing foxes. "And where have you been?"

"Just getting some food we were hungry" Kit told his mom as he put his little sister down.

"Care to explain why you sent a clone home instead of leaving the clone with your sister." Hinata's stern voice was shot right at them as if it attempted to cut them open.

"I just wanted some sibling time. I know what you're going to say that I need to be more responsible but by sending the clone I still heard and remember every word so I remember the talk you and I had as well as my time with Vix." Kit explained hoping his mother would let him off the hook.

"Ok well your father has big news for us all when he comes back from the team making meeting." So you two aren't allowed anywhere until he comes home." Hinata told her kids. "Now Kit can I see your headband?"

"Sure mom here you go" Kit said as he handed the headband to her.

"Wow this is very impressive Kit. Congratulations on graduating and Vix I can't wait for yours." Hinata told her daughter while messing up her hair.

"Hinata kids I'm home" Naruto called out to his family. "Kit seeing how you graduated I have something for you."

As Kit walked over to him he asked "What is it?"

His father handed him a decent sized box "open it" when Kit opened the box he found a metal plate of a fox face on it surrounded by 9 tails as well as lots of custom Kunai that had writing on the hilt. These were the same kind that would allow him to teleport making it so he wouldn't have to place a seal by hand.

"Dad. I don't know what to say. Thank you" Naruto jumped at his dad and gave him a hug.

"Vix you'll get your gift once you graduate so don't think your father is giving Kit any special treatment." Hinata told her daughter as she picked her up "Your time will come for you to graduate too.

"Ok mom." Vix simply told her mother.

"Well kids, now that that's over it's time for the news." Naruto started to tell his family.

"Are you going to be my team captain?" Kit asked bouncing up and down.

"Sadly no I would have tried if I wasn't already given a job. But don't worry as the next Hokage I made sure your Captain is a great one." Naruto said as he bent down to Kit's level placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok dad if you say... Did you just say Hokage?" Kit asked completely shocked. "That's great dad" sadness was clearly in his voice.

"Kit don't be sad ok I promise I'm still gonna spend time with you guys. I may duck out for a certain amount of time during the day leaving some clones to do my work for me while I come home to spend time with my 3 favourite people." Naruto said smiling while rubbing the top of both kids heads.

"Promise?" Vix asked while holding out her pinky.

"I promise" Naruto said as he took her pinky in his causing both Kids to smile widely before jumping at their father hugging him tightly.


	10. Chapter 10: Team 10

**(I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)**

 **XXXXXXX**

Chapter 10

The following morning at the academy

"Alright class we have two very special guests joining us today." Iruka began. "To my left we have Lady Tsunade, the 5th Hokage. And to my right we have Naruto Uzumaki. Kit's father and the 6th Hokage. They are here to observe us dividing you into the teams you will be in for the next little while."

With that they began calling out the teams "Team 10" Naruto called out. "Will consist of James Hyuga, Isabella Sarutobi and Kit Uzumaki." Naruto smiled at his son.

"Ok everyone. Please wait here as you wait for your team captains." Iruka called out as him and Tsunade left the classroom.

"Everyone I'd like to congratulate you on becoming ninja. I was very impressed with what I saw yesterday and I believe that your generation has great potential." Naruto told the students in front of him.

As ninja came and went the number of students also went down. Eventually it was just team 10 left. "Where the hell is our captain?" James complained.

"I don't know James but my dad said he got us a great team captain. So chill out and sit down." Kit said as he read his book.

After a while the door finally opens revealing Sasuke Uchiha. "Hello team 10, I am Sasuke Uchiha and I'm going to be in charge of you... Unless I choose to fail you." He told the three. He then took the opportunity of them staring at each other to go and sit on the teacher's desk. "Tell me about yourself, your likes, your dislikes and your dreams." He then points to Kit "Uzumaki, tell me about yourself. All I know about you is that in your father's eyes you're very strong.

"Well I'm Kit Uzumaki. I love Ramen" kit started making Sasuke laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You're the spitting image of your father. I hope your sister is closer to your mother in personality." Sasuke stated plainly.

"Anyways, I care deeply for my family and people like me and sis. I hate those who hurt or make fun of those I care about, and my goal is to form the Kyūbi clan just like it said in..." Kit started while having a big smile on his face.

"The scroll" Sasuke finished. I know I helped your father go through it. Anyways how about you?" Sasuke points to Izzy.

"I'm Izzy Sarutobi, what I like are foxes and uh..." Izzy takes a quick glance at Kit. "I hate people that hurt foxes" she takes a quick glance at James with eyes that could kill." And my dream is to be strong so I can prove my worth" izzy just blushes once she finishes talking.

"Ok and you" Sasuke looks towards James.

"My name is James Hyuga, I like my clan. I hate those who disrespect it as well as fox boy over here and my dream is to leave the branch family and run the clan" James said as fast as he could while checking Kit's reaction seeing a death glare from Izzy but not Kit.

"Ok we have a foxboy, a fan girl and a smartass." Sasuke stated receiving a hey from Izzy and James.

"You won't get a reaction from me that way." Kit told his teacher.

"Kitty time to go ho..." Vix began before Sasuke grabbed her arm and flung her into the wall.

"You bastard."Kit yelled before charging at him.

Sasuke grabbed him and turned him to face the hole in the wall contains his sister. "Release" with that his sister disappeared and the wall was fixed. "Genjutsu don't let your emotions cloud your judgement because it could be a trick to get you over to them. As for you two words are going to be tossed around out in the field. You can't let those words bug you." Sasuke moved to the door. "I'm testing you tomorrow at 9:00 on training field 9. Don't eat breakfast cause if you do you may throw up." With that Sasuke left.

"Kitty? Are you still in school?" Vix asked as she poked her head in the door. "Can we go home mom told me she was making cinnamon buns. I want to eat them." She wined.

"Ok let's go" Kit said as he started to walk before his arm was grabbed.

"Uh Kit, would you like to go grab something to eat?" Izzy asked while blushing.

"Sure but let me take Vix home first can I meet you at Ichiraku's in maybe half an hour?" Kit responded. With that Kit and Vix began to head home. "Ok Vix I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok Kitty have fun" she said as she hugged her brother.

Kit then began to head to meet Izzy. Once he got there he saw that she was wearing a bright red dress that went down to her mid shin with a ribbon around her waist with a bow. She also wore lipstick and eyeshadow. "Oh, uh hi Kit." She said the second she saw him.

"Uh yea… Why are you so dressed up." Kit asked not entirely sure if he should approach.

"Oh this. I just thought I would dress up for the Hokage's son." She was clearly lying but he just shook it off.

"Please don't call me that. I'm just a regular kid." Kit told her as the two of them sat down. "What do you want to eat my treat?"

"I'll have the same as you." Izzy told him.

"2 miso ramen's please." Kit called out as they placed the food in front of them with Kit immediately digging in.

"So uh what's it like having tails and ears?" She asked as she slowly began to eat her food.

For split second Kit had stopped eating. "It can be rough... Most the village sees you as a demon and not a person." Kit's face became a depressed one for a moment. "It does come with perks though. I have good hearing and my tails can be used in combat."

Conversations like this went on for a while until the two had to eventually part ways. "Thank you Kit I had a lot of fun. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Izzy asked.

"Yea." Kit said simply before the two began to walk in separate directions.


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Test

**(I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 11**

Once Kit got home he was tackled by his sister into a hug. "Kitty! Where were you." she asked as she clung to her brother.

"Oh I was just grabbing a bite to eat with a friend." Kit told her as put her on his back. You ok?"

"Yea, so how'd your date go?" Kit heard his mother ask him. "Did you kiss her or are you waiting for the perfect moment?"

"Mom it wasn't a date, we were just grabbing a bite to eat… I don't like her like that" Kit told his mother and sister with a blush due to the fact that they jumped to that conclusion.

"I saw how she was dressed. She sure thought it was a date." Hinata told her son enjoying him squirming thanks to embarrassment.

"Mom you know that I don't like her that way and that I like…" Kit began only to be cut off his mom.

"Sara, Kit I know you really like her but you know her father has arranged a marriage for her and the Raikage's son." Hinata told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder seeing a few tears in his eyes. "You need to try to move on but your father has a special mission for you if Sasuke passes you."

"Ok." Kit simply said as he walked to his room locking himself in it while he just lied on his bed after being reminded of the one girl he ever had feelings for.

 _The Next Morning_

"Kit breakfast" Naruto called to his son through his bedroom door.

"Sasuke-sensei said not to eat breakfast casue it'll make us sick." Kit responded as he opened the door with his hair extremely messy and his tails ungroomed.

"Two things, 1 it's probably cause he is planning to starve you like my sensei did, and 2 pass today and I'll give you a mission you love ok?" Naruto told his son.

"Fine" Kit plainly responded as he went down for breakfast.

 _Later At The Training Grounds_

"Alright, your objective is simple" Sasuke said while holding up two bells. "Your objective is to retrieve these two bells. One each. But there's only two bells which means..."

"1 of us will fail." James finished.

"Exactly you have until noon the person who does the worst goes without lunch. If none of you get a bell you will get one more chance. Begin" Sasuke told the young ninja before disappearing.

"Guys this is not a test of skill..." Kit began.

"Then what is it idiot?" James said in a snotty way.

"I was getting to that smartass. Anyways it's a test of teamwork. My father was Sasuke-sensei's teammate and this is how they were tested." Kit told the others.

"Alright then Kit. What's the plan?" Izzy asked Kit who began to his teammates.

"Alright you know your jobs go." Kit told his team as they all left for their positions.

"Sasuke-sensei, over here!" Izzy yelled as she ran at him. "Gimme the bell!"

"Really you're just going to run at me?" Sasuke mumbled before punching her in the chest only to find that she was a clone "What? The chakra was identical to the real one"

Out of nowhere Sasuke was tackled by the real Izzy and touched on the back of the head by Kit. Izzy was then kicked off her opponent landing on Kit who teleported away. "Did you get him?" James asked waiting for the two next to Kit's kunai.

"Yea I tagged him I can teleport to him whenever now. Your turn Hyuga." Kit then placed his hand on his shoulder before saying"you ready?" Receiving a nod before teleporting to Sasuke.

"Gentle fist 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms." James yelled before hitting Sasuke with his chakra filled hands the number he says making Sasuke collapse as Kit returned with Izzy as he grabbed the bells and tossed one to each of them.

"Well done." Sasuke told the 3 as the one on the ground disappeared revealing a clone. As they saw the real one sitting in a tree. "You got the bells so…"

"The two of us pass but Kit doesn't." Izzy told their sensei. "Sorry Kit." sadness clearly in her voice.

"Wrong." Sasuke started. "You all pass because you worked as a team while when I was younger my team had to be punished for our lack of teamwork. Your teamwork could use a little bit of work but it's a good start. Come on we are going to go see Sasuke's dad for our first mission."

The 4 then started to walk to Hokage tower. "Hey Sasuke how'd they do?" Naruto asked the second they stepped into the office.

"Better than us, they had great teamwork." Sasuke said once they were all in receiving a laugh from Naruto. Well do you have a mission."

"Yes I do, you are to go to Suna to watch over Gaara's daughter for a few days while him and the Raikage go away for a few days." Naruto told the group. Kit looked like he was about to cry as he got up and left the office. "Just leave him I'll go talk to him in a minute."

"Why are we doing it? Can't they get someone from their own village? Also who is this Gaara person?" Izzy asked not very happy that they had to watch over some girl.

"Gaara is the Kazekage. His daughter, even though she is the same age as you is not as skilled at ninjutsu because she focuses on sand manipulation. The reason we are doing it is cause the Kazekage doesn't trust anyone there to watch his daughter except his siblings but now that his sister lives here and his brother is gone he asked me to find a suitable team to come watch over her." Naruto told the 3 remaining ninja. "The reason I asked you is because she is like Kit, tails ears the works. Her and Kit are close friends already but he stopped going to see her once her father set up a marriage."

"Can you 2 go while I talk to Naruto for a minute." Sasuke asked the two getting a nod before they left. "Gaara didn't ask you to pick did he?"

"No Sara asked for Kit herself but I don't know if he will go because of the marriage." Naruto explained to his friend. "Tell the others you leave tonight. I'll go talk to Kit." With that Sasuke left and Naruto went looking for his son finding him sitting at Hokage monument. "Kit?"

"Yea dad?" Kit replied not even looking over.

"You need to go on this mission they need your skills." Naruto tells him while sitting beside him

"Why me? You know I don't want to go so why put me for this mission." Kit said as he began to cry.

"I picked your team cause she wanted you to be there. She wrote in the bottom of the scroll asking for you so go home pack clothes for a few days and get ready to leave cause your going tonight" Naruto told him.

Kit just sighed "Fine… Will you atleast be there to watch us leave?"

"Of course, like I would miss you leaving on your first mission." Naruto told him as he wrapped an arm around him.


	12. Chapter 12: A Happy Reunion

**(I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)**

 **XXXXXXX**

Chapter 12

Naruto, Hinata, Izzy, James and a slightly depressed Kit were all waiting by the front gates for Sasuke to arrive. "Every day he is becoming more like Kakashi." Naruto mumbled to himself. Once Sasuke finally arrived Naruto yelled at him "it's about time teme you were supposed to leave an hour ago."

"Yea yea I know I had to help Sophie get ready for her first mission. You know how she gets if it's not perfect." Sasuke told the group as he walked up.

"Teme I swear you're turning into Kakashi and she's turning into her mother." Naruto said as he shook his head and Hinata just giggled.

"Whatever Dobe. Well we're off. We'll see you guys in a few days." With that the 4 ninja left towards their destination.

Once they arrived they were met by some guards and Sara. The second she saw Kit she went into a full out sprint and dived at him pulling him into a hug while knocking him over. "Kit-kun I'm so glad you came." Sara held onto him tightly, holding onto him like her life depended on it.

Izzy on the other hand was looking furious. 'How dare she do that to him. Kit is mine.' She tapped her foot irated.

"Let her get this out of her system these two always had a thing for each other but Kit was heartbroken when he found out about her engagement." Sasuke whispered to her receiving a sigh in return.

"Kit can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Sara asked as her tail intertwined with Kit's making his do the same.

"Fine" Kit said as he followed her to a secluded area. Kit then pulled out two Kunai, throwing one into the ground and the other as far away as he could. He then put his hand out for her to take. "Ready?"

She immediately took his hand and with that they teleported to the other Kunai. Once they were there she hugged him super tight "I missed you so much."

"But you still had to go get yourself engaged." Kit sighed as he sat down on the ground head in his hands. "This is my punishment for being too slow."

"What do you mean too slow?" Sara asked as she sat down in front of him as she grabbed his hand.

"I was seconds late from asking you out." Kit said without meeting her gaze.

"I've always wanted to know what you were going to ask me there. If only I had a few more minutes before." She grabbed his other hand and held them tightly. "Do you know what I was going to tell you?"

"No I don't." Kit told her as she lied down in his lap.

"I was going to say I love you. I didn't get the chance to before so I'll say it now. I love you Kit-kun and I always will" she began to cry at his silence only for the tears to be wiped away by a tail. "You did that to me when we first met... Back when I was a stuck up bitch."

"You weren't. There is a difference between being a bitch and setting up walls to protect you from the bad things in life." Kit told her happy at her confession. "I don't think it needs to be said how I feel about you. But since I was also super obvious for me to tell with you as well I guess I'll say it too. I love you too Sara-chan." Kit was happier then he has ever felt in his life. Kit then grabbed the Kunai that was beside him and before she could say anything they teleported back to the others.

As they all walked Kit and Sara's tails kept intertwining themselves with each other making Izzy decide there was only one thing left to do. "Kit-kun?" She called out and as he turned around she kissed him on the cheek even though she aimed for his lips. Sara was furious as sand quickly rose around Izzy and began to a body cast around her body. "Now now, you wouldn't want to hurt the son of the Hokage's girlfriend would you?"

Sara's world shattered "b-b-boyfriend?" She was lost for words and was completely heartbroken after that scene the two shared together. The sand fell to the ground and Sara began an all out sprint home. "Why did I think there was a chance?" She kept asking herself until she reached her door.

Before she could open it though she felt a hand grab her wrist. "Sara-chan?" Kit asked.

"I thought you said you loved me and only me. Clearly I was wrong." Sara then began to cry only to be hugged by the boy.

"I did say that. We aren't together, we went to get lunch once after our graduation because we felt like celebrating. If I had known she would be like this and put my chances with you at risk I wouldn't have gone." Kit told her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Kit-Kun, if you truly mean that I want you to sleep in my room. Please he isn't safe he keeps attacking me at night. I got him to switch room saying it's tradition but I know he doesn't believe me." Sara had a desperate look on her face.

"Done deal." Kit told her before the others caught up.

"Ok I'm going to show you to your rooms now." Sara told the others. As they entered the house. As they walked through Sara began telling everyone where their rooms were before going to her own to get ready for bed.

A little while later Kit knocked on her bedroom door with a sleeping bag in his arms "umm... If you want you can sleep in my bed with me." Sara told him while she looked down trying to hide her blush.

"You sure Sara? I don't need to if it makes you uncomfortable." Kit told her as he unrolled his sleeping bag.

"No!" She nearly shouted. "I mean I would like you to sleep in my bed." Her blush was clearly visible and seeing this caused Kit to smile.

"Ok get into bed." Kit said as he crawled onto the bed only to find Sara pulling him closer to her.

"I love you Kit-kun." Sara said as she began to doze off.

"I love you too Sara-chan." Kit replied as he licked her cheek drawing out a giggle from her.


	13. Chapter 13: The Big Bad Knife

**(I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 13**

The two of them slept so peacefully, Sara having moved during the night so that she was on top of the boy in the bed with her. For the first time in a long time she felt like the evil eyes of her fiancé were finally off of her, she finally felt safe. That feeling wouldn't last long though as Kit woke up to the sound of an opening door. In the doorway he saw a faint silhouette of what looked like a person... With a knife in hand. He just lied there allowing the person to get closer so that he could see who the person was before he acted out.

He raised the knife and once it was at a certain angle it reflected the moonlight showing... The Raikage's son. Kit immediately took action covering up Sara with his body taking the knife into his back allowing himself to yell. "Sasuke-sensei"

With that Sasuke burst into the room to find the knife in Kit's back with the boy holding it. "Damn it kid you got in the way of my assassination. Oh well it's not like..." He was cut off when Sasuke tackled him pinning him to the ground. And knocking him out.

"Sara check on Kit now!" Sara who had woken up along with everybody else in the home quickly checked on Kit who was bleeding all over the bed. A guard ran into the room "contact Gaara and tell him that his daughter was almost assassinated by her own fiancé."

"Kit-kun please wake up" Sara had gently pulled the knife out of his back and held him tight. "I need you. Please don't go"

Sara felt a hand rest on her cheek seeing Kit reaching up to her "I'm not going anywhere ev..." Kit said before collapsing into her.

"Sara get dressed. I'll get him to the hospital while James and Izzy escort you there." With that Sasuke was gone with Kit who was still losing blood with every passing second.

"Kit can you hear us?" A female voice called out to him. As Kit opened his eyes he saw a blonde man and a red headed woman standing over him "Oh my god Minato. He looks just like his father... Minus the ears."

Kit tried to stand up before being held onto the ground by the man "try not to get up kiddo we wouldn't want you accidentally wandering into the afterlife."

Kit tried to say something but found that he couldn't speak but for some reason the woman seemed to know what he was thinking. "I'm Kushina, and this is Minato. We're your grandparents." Before Kit could react to that last comment he was tackled into a hug by his grandmother. "I'm so glad we finally get to meet you. I would have preferred in person but this will have to do."

Minato just sat beside Kit "we've been waiting a long time for your father to join us but from the looks of it he won't be for a while... Kushina could you maybe not kill him here. He dies here he's gone for good you know." Minato told her while gently pulling his wife away.

Kushina just sighs "yeah I guess I can kill him once his time is actually up and he's here to stay." Kit felt a sharp pain in his chest and quickly moved his hand to it. "Oh... You're being called back already. It was nice to meet you Kit tell your sister father and mother we love them and good luck with that girl of yours" that last comment made Kit blush a bright red.

"Kit, good job at everything you've done and will do. Your father may not say it all the time, but he loves you and is so proud of you." With that Kit's vision went black and when opened his eyes he found himself in a hospital room with Sara at his side crying her eyes out.

Kit moved his hand to her back. "Don't cry it doesn't suit you." Sara looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Kit. You're ok." She dived at him hugging him in a tight hug. "I thought you were going to die. I had no idea if you would be ok or not after the first week..."

"First week?" Kit looked generally confused.

"It happened a month ago. Your mother has been staying with me and my dad while your father and sister come every weekend. They spend a lot of time here but I'm always here. Morning till night." Kit just smiled at her as he pulled her beside him as he scooted over so she could sit. "Thank you Kit... I love you." She took the opportunity to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Sara it's time to..." Gaara started as he walked in seeing the two. "Kit welcome back. I'll go get your mother." With that he left once again.

"Sara. Are you ok after what happened?" Kit asked concerned for her.

"Physically I am but emotionally I wasn't. I thought I'd lose you. You were the first person from my dad that accepted me for me. I love you and couldn't bare to lose you." Sara buried her face into Kit's chest, crying.

Kit responded by wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer them she already was so their faces were inches away from each other. "I'm not going anywhere Sara-chan. I promise."

The two slowly leaned in towards each other and just before their lips met there was a knock on the door prompting Sara to slide off of him. As the door opened it revealed Naruto, Vix, Hinata and Gaara all with worried looks on their faces but smiled once they saw the couple. "Hi Kitty." The little girl then looked up to her mom. "Mom who's that next to Kitty?"

"That's my daughter Sara, Vix" Gaara responded for Hinata who just nodded.

Vix ran and gave her brother a hug. "Get well soon Kitty" Hinata then trotted over said the same thing then both of them left leaving the fathers and the two kids.

"We took the child back to Konoha and ran some tests on the boy." Naruto told the two. "He was an Akatsuki spy that had killed the real kid a long time ago. His mission was to assassinate you as soon as he could but you made that quite challenging for him."

"Sara I'm so sorry about everything but please know that the elders had asked the Raikage's about the marriage before informing me to try and establish a treaty and by the time I found out backing out would be very dangerous for Sunagakure. Please forgive me." Gaara told his daughter.

"It's ok dad it makes me happy to know that it wasn't your decision to marry me away." Sara told her father as she snuggled into Kit forcing both dads to smile.

"Naruto. Could I talk to you for a minute?" Receiving a nod the two went out into the hall. "Naruto you have done an amazing job training Kit so I was wondering if you would take Sara back with you?"


	14. Chapter 14: Leaving

**(I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)**

 **See A.N. at bottom**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 14**

"Gaara are you sure. It's your daughter shouldn't you be the one to train her?" Naruto asked while putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I don't know if I'm able to pull apart your family."

"Naruto, from father to father, I don't want her to go. From Kage to Kage it's best since you helped Kit advance his Kyūbigan and Sara is yet to unlock her ability. I want you to help her become as strong as she can." Gaara told him. "Besides if you put her on a team she'll feel better about leaving."

"Ok Gaara as long as you're ok with it then I'll do it. I'll take good care of her. She can stay with my family. And be on Kit's team cause I know Sasuke will be good to help train her." Naruto then put a hand on his shoulder as the two re-entered the room. "Sara, how would you like to spend some time training with me."

"Here or in Konoha lord Hokage?" Sara asked as she held the hand of the boy that had fallen asleep minutes earlier.

"Please don't call me that. Just call me Naruto. And we would train in Konoha, you would return with us once Kit's out of the hospital and you would stay with us." Naruto smiled as he took his place on the bed giving her a smile. "You don't have to come, it's entirely your choice."

"Would I train under you or would you pick someone to train me." Sara asked resting her head on Kit's shoulder.

"Me but if I can I'm going to try and put you on Kit's team and have Sasuke also train you in a way I can't. This means you would have attacks from several sources and would be able to defend yourself better then if you stayed here. Your father's methods are effective but aren't as strong in you." Naruto said as he smiled at her.

"Father are you alright with this?" Sara asked turning her gaze to her father.

"I'm the one who suggested it." Gaara looked at his daughter. "You don't have to go if you don't want to nobody is forcing anything from you. I respect your decision either way."

"Can I have a few days to think about it?" Sara asked looking at the grown men.

"Of course you have until Kit is released from the hospital to decide." Naruto told her as he stood up and left followed by Gaara.

Days later

"Father?" Sara asked as she knocked on the door to the Kazekage's office.

"Yes Sara? Come in." Sara proceeded to walk in with a suitcase behind her. "You decided to go? Very well but just remember this isn't me trying to get rid of you. I love you and you are welcome to return to visit anytime."

"Thank you father. I'm leaving so that when I return I can be someone you can be proud of." Sara told her father as she hugged him.

"Leaving to make me proud is pointless. I'm already proud of how you have become since you were a baby. Speaking of which I would like to give you something that your mother wanted you to have when you started going on missions. I found it last night and I've decided to give it to you now." Gaara then proceeded to pull a box out of his desk handing it to her.

As she opened it she found a red scarf along with a picture and a note.

 _Dear my sweet child._

 _The greatest day of my life was your birth. I remember the first time I held you I refused to hand you to anyone in fear that I wouldn't get you back. You are my beautiful girl Sara. I'm so so sorry I'm not going to be there for you when you grow up but please just be there for your father just like he will be there for you. I'm actually holding you while I'm writing this. You just keep looking at me with worried eyes as though you know I'm going to die. It's so cute how you are looking at me. I love you Sara. If meeting you means that I wait a while and look after you until you die I will gladly do it. I hope you like the scarf I knitted it for you guessing your hair colour would be like your fathers. I always was good at guessing. Sara. I promise that as long as you live I will be there by your side. You may not see me. You may not even know I'm there but I always am. Sara live a good life, Find love, start a family and enjoy life to its fullest._

 _Lots of love Mom._

Once Sara had finished reading the note she was crying tears of joy. "All my life I had gone by being told that she hated me. That I was hated by her. All of that lead me to hate her, but she never did she loved me. I'm so glad." Sara then pulled out the scarf and held it close to her. "It's so soft. Hey dad when was this picture taken?"

Gaara just took the picture and smiled "it was taken on October 6th, 12 years ago, the day you were born. Sara your mother would have given you the world if she was given the option and I know for a fact that no matter what happened, she would have loved you just the way you are just like me... I'm going to miss you so much… I don't want you to think that I'm not coming because I don't want to. It's because…"

"Of the Kazekage duties I know dad and I respect that. I'll beside to come home every so often to see you. Ok dad?" Sara asked as she hugged her father tightly.

"Ok Sara. Just do me one favor... Show your boyfriend that you're a better ninja." He told her in a teasing way.

"Dad he's not my boyfriend... Yet" she told her father while mumbling that last part to herself.

"Well whatever happens as long as you're happy. Have fun on this journey ok?" Gaara asked while bending down to her level.

"Ok dad." She said as she gave him one last hug.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Hey guys sorry about not uploading yesturday I had a busy day so to pay you guys back I've decided to add another story to write along with this one. It's called Our ANBU teacher and its about an ANBU captain that is forced to lead a fresh genin team. I'm not going to add anything else so I don't spoil anything but I think you guys will love what I have planned. Also if you want me to go to other media be sure to let me know and I just might look into it if I find it interesting enough. Of course that doesnt mean I'll stop with these it'll just give me something else to do. anyways guys hope you enjoyed and ill see you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15: My Fox

**(I don't known Naruto in any way shape or form)**

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 15**

Knocking was heard on the office door. When the door opened it revealed the Uzumaki's. "Sara you ready to go?" Naruto asked giving her warm smile.

Kit walked up to her and offered her his hand. "Ready when you are Sara-chan." This caused a smile to show on all the adults when she took it only for her to let go and hug her father one more time before they leave. With that she took Kit's hand as the group left the office. Naruto was holding Hinata's hand while having Vix on his shoulders and Kit and Sara hanging back walking hand in hand while madly blushing as they walked back.

"Hint of advice learn to ignore Vix when it's not important." Kit told her catching the attention of the vixen.

"Kitty that's not nice you're mean." She shouted looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"Vix I was just teasing your an awesome sister." Kit gave her a smile to show he was telling to truth making the younger fox smile.

Once they had arrived they saw the rest of team 10 waiting for them. "Welcome back Kit, Lord Hokage, Hinata-sama." Sasuke told the group.

"Sasuke I've told you we aren't your superiors. Also Sasuke later I would like to talk to you about your team." Naruto told him as he put Vix down. "Ok Vix mommy is going to take you home cause you have school tomorrow." At the time of this happening Izzy had taken this moment to tackle Kit into a hug not even noticing Sara beside him.

"Ok daddy, bye Kitty, bye daddy, by Sara." Vix shouted as she took her mother's hand as they walked towards their home.

At this moment Izzy felt a gritty substance pick her up and tighten it's grip around her. "Sara let her go. You know full well how I feel." Kit told her as he retook her hand as Sara relaxed releasing Izzy. "Sorry about that Izzy Sara just gets a little jealous when other girls do that to me."

"But you're my boyfriend Kit-kun." Izzy through on her puppy dog eyes knowing nobody can resist them.

"First off don't call me that that right is reserved for Sara only, and even then I don't like it that much, and second no we aren't we went to dinner once to celebrate graduating. It wasn't a date." Kit Flat out told her. "I'm sorry to tell you so harshly but when I say it calmly you ignore me. Now if you'll excuse us I'm going to show Sara around."

With that the two left leaving the two remaining members of team 10. "You get Misty I get my sis?" James asked as he finally looked up from his book.

"Yea meet at my place in 10 so we can catch up to the 2" Izzy said as the two left.

 _Meanwhile_

"Kit where are we going?" Sara asked as she held the boy's hand tightly.

"There" Kit said as he pointed to the Hokage Monument. "We are going to sit on top of the head of the 4th Hokage my grandfather."

As they continued their journey Kit found that Sara was unable to walk straight up the mountain like he could. "Kit how do you do that?" Sara asked as she stared at him.

"Oh this I'm using Chakra to hold me to the wall." Kit put his hand out for her to grab and when she did Kit pulled her up and carried her the few of the way up.

By the time the 2 had reached the top and had sat down the sun was starting to set painting the sky orange and purple. "Kit this is so beautiful." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's just so..."

"Romantic? I know I come here often and whenever I see the sunset I'm reminded of you" Kit told her as he slid his arm to her back.

At this movement Sara turned her head to him to see him looking at her smiling. "Kit? I love you"

"I love you too." Kit said as they slowly moved their heads closer to each other. As they got closer the two of them closed their eyes as their lips met for their first kiss. After a while the two finally but slowly moved away. "Sara. I'm so sorry I didn..." Kit started before being cut off by another kiss.

"Please don't say you didn't mean it. It was to perfect for you to not mean it." Sara said as they rested their foreheads on each other. "I'm glad we did."

"Ok. I'm glad to" the two just sat there in that position. "Uh Sara, I w-was w-wondering if you uh wanted to be my girlfriend." Kit told her not even looking her in the eyes in fear of her answer.

After a few seconds he felt a few drops of water hit his hand. When he looked up he saw Sara crying with smile on her face. These tears weren't the tears of sadness however. "I've dreamed of my fox asking me that for so long, and now you've actually done it." Sara took her hand and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Yes Kit. I will" She said as she hugged him as tightly as she could hoping it wasn't a dream.

"Come on let's go home. I want to show you around the house so that when my dad trains you tomorrow you will know where to go." Kit said as the two stood up. As kit dropped a piece of paper. "You're going to feel sick for a few seconds ok."

With that the two disappeared as 4 figures appeared from the bushes. Two of the figures moved forward revealing Misty and Jessie who were squealing at the scene that had just unfolded. "Will you 2 shut up. Just because he got the girl doesn't mean you should lose your head over it" James told them as he picked up the paper.

 _Guys next time please don't follow me on my date._

 _Kit._

Izzy who was the last person who had emerged was grumbling to herself "how dare she take Kit-kun from me."

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Hey guys Kc here and I'd like to apologize for my absence I've been pretty busy lately and haven't had time to write either stories but I'm going to try and post a chapter whenever I can so please just be patient and I'll try to update the stories every day but no promises.**


	16. Chapter 16: Promises

**(I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form)**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 16**

Kit and Sara had appeared in Kit's room which was very messy seeing how he spent a lot of time in another village. "Sorry about the mess. I haven't really had time to clean up." Kit said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry it looks lived in." She told him as she kissed his cheek. As she pulled away she saw three photos sitting on his bedside table. She took the opportunity to sit down on the bed to grab the three photos, the first one was of his team, the second was of his family, Vix on his shoulders with a parent on either side. The final picture was of the couple running around when they met when they were 6. "Kit. How come the picture of us doesn't have a frame?"

"It did but I took it out before we left for your home hoping I could get an updated one." He told her as he sat beside her.

"I think that can be arranged." She said as she hugged him tightly. "Kit if I was kidnapped would you come after me?"

"In a heartbeat. If you were taken I'd be after you until I have you back with me" Kit told her as he gave her cheek a little lick receiving a giggle in response.

Kit took this opportunity to pin her to the bed and began to lick her face as she just laughed at his actions. "I remember the first time you did that. It was so unexpected but there was something in it that is a slightly altered version of what's in these ones. It's love isn't it?"

"Yea the first time I had a mere crush on you and I did it to make you feel better. But these ones are cause I love you with all my heart" he told her.

Only one thing crossed Sara's mind as she wiggled out of his grasp enough to lean up and give his nose a quick lick getting a playful look from Kit. "You didn't think that you're the only one that has animal instincts did you?" She told him with a loving smile.

Kit then lied himself on top of her and rolled so she was on top of him with her face in the crook of his neck letting out a soft purr. Kit can you promise me something?"

"You name it it'll happen." Kit told her as he rested his hands on her back.

"I looked it up and the Shukaka is a tanuki... I want you to promise me that you will be my fox and I will be your tanuki. That's all I want or will ever want from you." Sara said as a few tears escaped her eyes in fear of rejection.

"Until I die I will fulfill any request you have without hesitation. I belong to you and will be by your side until the end." Kit told her as he moved his head in a way that will grant his lips access to hers, before kissing her however he whispers in a voice only she can hear. "From now until the end of time I serve you." With that their lips connect embracing the presence of the other.

After a while of tender and passionate kisses the couple falls asleep in the position they had been in the entire time of the intimate moment. "Hinata come here I want to show you something." Naruto called out to her as he stood in the doorway looking at the two with a smile.

"Awe. It's about time they got together... Wait isn't she engaged?" Hinata asked as she looked at her husband. "I still have to kick Gaara's ass for that"

"Please don't. It was the elders decision and he tried to get her out of it knowing her feelings, and he was killed a long time ago and replaced by an Akatsuki spy." Naruto told her as he put an arm around her waist.

"So it wasn't his call?" She asked as she looked at him.

"No Hina, besides it all worked out in the end. Her training starts tomorrow to learn to control her powers... Kit's in no condition to be going on missions so he's going to be helping me in her training. " He told her. Besides, separating these two right now may not be the wisest choice."

"I agree. They look like they need each other right now." Hinata told him as she rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his hand around her waist. "Naruto-kun do you ever miss our old home? I miss running Foxes with you and Kit"

"I know exactly how you feel... Maybe we can reopen it here. I mean there are some open lots to build it in. Actually I know just the place." Naruto said as he and Hinata walked to the kitchen.

"Really?" Hinata's eyes sparkled with excitement as she spoke. "Actually no I want to give the restaurant to Kit, Vix and Sara. I can just help them when they need it and teach them to cook the food."

"Sounds great now come on I want to show you the place." Naruto said as he took her hand leading her to the door.

As the couple walked through Konoha they were greeted by Kiba as well as Sakura, Shino and Hanabi "Hey guys how's it going?" Kiba asked as the group stopped in front of the two.

"Oh not much we were just heading to a place on the edge of the village where we are thinking of rebuilding our old restaurant." Naruto told the group with a big smile on his face.

"You guys had a restaurant?" Hanabi asked not knowing that they did while away. "Why did I never know about it."

"Well when we left we had to shut it down. We still have all our old supplies there that we need to get." Hinata said as she looked down "but now we are thinking of reopening it for our kids to run if they want to. I know Kit will jump at the idea and Sara will if Kit works seeing how she loves him."

"Who's this Sara?"Hanabi asked as she nudged Hinata in the arm with a goofy smile.

"The Kazekage's daughter and Kit's girlfriend. She's staying with us for a while so I can train her." Naruto explained to the group as they walked only for Hanabi to hang back.

"Hanabi you ok?" Hinata asked as she dropped back to walk with her sister.

"I'm sorry about how I treated you and your family. I wish I could take it back." Hanabi told her as she looked at the ground only for an arm to reach around her.

"Hanabi, you've apologized every day you see us for the past couple years. We forgive you, it only took one apology." Hinata smiled at her sister "if it wasn't we wouldn't have gotten Vix's training partially done by you."

"Ok... Hey sis what was it like living away from the fights?" Hanabi asked feeling like a load was taken off her shoulders.

"It was interesting about 3 years in Naruto befriended the Kyūbi who helped us big time. Every time we left Kit alone we would actually leave it to watch over him." Hinata explained.


	17. Sorry

Hey guys Kc here and I just wanna apolojize for the lack of updates. I've been busy with school and I have my last final this week but once it's done I'll try to finish writing it. Now on a different note I was going through comments and saw a lot of comments on things like Naruto not bringing Kushina back to life in back to the start. Stuff like this where its just a plot hole are intentional and I plan to address them at a later date. I put things in for a reason just like I leave other things out. So if there is a huge plot hole just know that I'll address it in a later chapter.


End file.
